Timeless
by Mismosis
Summary: A PMD 2-centric fic, title pending. Indeed, we've all heard the story of the two explorers who saved the world from ruin, not once, but twice... Though what if I were to tell you this was all an elaborate sham that caused far more damage than repair?
1. Prologue

Aiyaiyai…. I'd actually been intending on writing this MONTHS ago. The original was lost to an old account with a forgotten 'word, unfortunately. So. I'm pretty much just going to start from where I left off with a few minor alterations.

By the way, this sort of takes place post-Temporal Tower events, in more ways than one. I'll probably end up writing most of it from first person.

Anyways, removing the virginity of this account. Woo hoo! Thought the day would never come.

---

Prologue://

---

Damn it.

Damn it all.

I watched my opponent's humorless gaze lock immediately upon me as I stumbled forward. It'd seem my legs failed me once again. The old wound had come back to haunt me. Perhaps a motive of Arceus's to tilt the scales of battle, hindering success in the battle between "good" and "evil".

Who's to honestly say what the two great opposites are anyway? Everyone has their own opinion of the meaning. It's my belief that if you've done what you think is right, you've done "Good". Hence, I suppose we would be fighting "good" Pokemon at the moment. The famed rescue team that had supposedly saved the world—Twice.

Though that would mean we were "bad". I'd deny wholeheartedly the falsehood of this- we were only supporting the truth in this matter. A truth that may have protected us all from the disaster at large. The ugly truth, as you might call it, but a truth of well meaning intentions.

_The truth that nobody wants to know._

" ….. Darkrai caused so much pain. We merely did what we had to. Please think not poorly of me for my actions." The monotonous voice of that… Pikachu, if she really could be called that, The "Silent Hero" who fought by Cresselia's side, rang in my ears as she stepped towards me. While she may have been a human in a Pokemon's skin, she certainly wasn't very humane about the situation at hand.

Her eyes appeared hollow, her lips tightened, her cheeks dancing with unmeasured volts of electricity. Dark clouds began to gather above. There was no mistaking it- she was planning my end- though of course, I had been paralyzed quite easily, and had no option but to simply make futile attempts to return movement to my limbs and glare.

"We COULD let this go, you know… You could easily walk out of here alive." She murmured, glancing sharply over to where _he_ presently sat. The being in question returned her look in a dumbfounded manner, completely baffled by what was going on around him. He could not defend his cause, for he did not remember.

Yet that Pikachu did not want him around- regardless of her attempts, her ability to overpower him with ease, the Nightmare Pokemon had refused to join her. He was merely an obstruction to her work as he wandered aimlessly throughout the ruined world.

Darkrai.

"AGH!"

My head jolted away from certain doom for just an instant- enough time to see the one Pokemon that had truly stood by me through all of this thrown harshly into one of the rocky walls of the dungeon we were hosting this scuffle within.

He didn't stand- rather, he shook violently as he remained collapsed face down, ice crystals climbing their way up any surface that would chill him from the inside out. Nearby, Cresselia smirked to herself… Bitch. Karma'd make her pay someday for taking enjoyment in my fallen comrade, should I be unable to beat it to the punch.

"Dio!"

Just as I found myself screaming in a sort of half-hearted attempt to rouse him from where I lay, I was thunderstruck. He might have replied, I'm not quite sure- though I heard somebody yelling for me as I allowed myself to be seized by the electricity surging through my body, clawing away at whatever will I had left to defend myself.

"…da!..."

It was in last few minutes of consciousness that I realized the irony… Isn't it strange how one's end can be so like one's beginning? We are born with our eyes closed, the same way as most of us die in a similar manner.

My case was similar, I suppose. My beginning started with an unknown voice as well…

I don't remember why I was standing out in the middle of the street that day.

I've tried thinking about it, but all that comes to mind was a bunch of empty blanks. Clouds, I remember- the sky was cloudy that day. People were bustling about their drab grey suits, yammering away on their cell phones, running around with bags heavy with more useless merchandise. Yet somehow, they all manage to balance overflowing cups of pricy coffee in their hands. The usual city scene.

Last thing I really remember from the experience was a blinding flash of light, pain that could be compared to the present as far as intensity, and someone yelling my name. I suppose I might have misheard- "Jada" could be made out as gibberish no matter how you look at it. On that note, there were about five people I knew that would have still remembered it at the present date, and none of them were present.

I apologize for rambling, my imaginary friend. This must all seem unbearably puzzling. So! I'll start from the beginning.

_After all, I have all the time in the world to explain now… _

---

//: _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 1: You're a Lackey Now

Arglefargle. I apologize for the brief wait; I'm not exactly a fast writer. I should probably get a beta reader or something- I'm pretty good at picking up on my own errors usually, but…

Though there will be a quick change of plans; if it was all post-Temporal Tower, I'd have a hard time making any of this even remotely plausible. Therefore, *PLAN B* says the actual story starts in the ruined future. That okay with everybody? Good.

Also, I thank the Anonymous Reader for the comment. Much appreciated~

Okay, I'll be shutting up now. Enjoy chapter 1.

---

Chapter One:// You're A Lackey Now

---

Are you comfortable enough where you're sitting? I'd offer you something to drink, though I don't have access to such things at this time. I apologize for my poor showing as a hostess. Hm? It's fine? Well, aren't you nice? This is why I love your type, imaginary friend. None of that rude selfishness like certain Pokemon I know…

Ah! Sorry, I'm rambling to myself again, aren't I? I really have to curb that habit... I'll tell you about those Pokemon as well... later. Patience is a virtue, my dear.

So, where was I?... Ah, yes.

…

So. I'm pretty sure I was hit by something or other.

The details are fuzzy, though the pain of the experience remains prominent in my mind. It was a searing, white hot sensation in my legs at first, before numbing to nothing. I remember feeling heavy yet light headed at the same time; then it began to melt away… It's a bit difficult to explain. Serves me right for standing out in the streets I guess.

Time seemed to hold no grip on me after that- I was off, completely separate from myself.

It was then…. I saw the light.

Well, not really THE light… There were three, in different colors. Pink (or was that red?), blue, and yellow. Had I somehow landed myself in a circus hospital? I had my doubts that death would be this colorful…

"…_. I really don't see WHY he's so adamant about helping this sort… They're all such fools."_

"_I second this. However, we're not supposed to question his judgment… I don't quite want to involve myself in such a scene."_

…. Or on second thought, maybe I had just gone insane. Seeing as there was nothing but the light and there were presently voices in my head implying I was a moron, I'd say I was probably right. What did "this sort" mean though?..

"_You're hearing us via telepathy, human. We can hear all of your thoughts. To save time, yes, you have died."_

Wha--

"_We're gonna remain anonymous through all this. I'll give you a tidbit though- we're the judges of your spirit. Nifty, eh? It don't trouble us none if you wish to think you've gone mad. Whatever floats your Lapras."_

Ah--

"_By "this sort", we mean you have committed numerous crimes against your fellow beings. This holds a stiff penalty in the afterlife..."_

If I had a head , it was having difficulty registering everything that was flying at it at the current time. It all seemed like far too much… Crimes? Maybe I had lied a little in my lifetime… but who can honestly say they haven't? These damn lights were too bright as well. Could they tone it down?

"_Suck it up. This form may not be pleasing to you human, though you're in no position to whine about it. The three of us are quite fine with you rotting on a stake, having a Fearow drive its beak into your entrails every seventeen minutes…"_

Pink light tried to charge me after such venomous words were spat, though the other two drove it back… Well, they're certainly charming bastards, aren't they? I think the pink one is the one constantly referring to me as "human".

"_Now's not the time. Check your anger." _I think that was Yellow? He had a certain stiffly calm air about him whenever he spoke compared to the others. That'd leave Blue light as the more energetic, somewhat childish voice.… Wait, why am I matching the lights to which I think is speaking? There's no point in it…I probably won't see them again anyway. It seems like this would be a one-time shtick anyway.

… Okay, I HAVE honestly gone insane.

"_ANYWAY… He Who Watches believes you should have an opportunity to redeem yourself, human."_

"_Think of it as kinda like a get out of jail free card!"_

"_However… It's not that simple. "redeem", as you may imagine, means you must do something for us first."_

Was that just… Blackmail? Really? Ah well. I'm not sure what would happen to me either way, though it's not like I have a choice either way. Yellow seemed to acknowledge this- if light could smile, I'd think he would be.

"_So you accept your fate. Wise decision."_

"_As for what you must do, human... He Who Watches has forbidden us from influencing your choice in path. You must redeem yourself by your own means." _

"_We wish you luck! We'll check up on you every once and awhile to see how you're doing."_

"… _No we don't."_

Then, before I could react, however, all three of them just… vanished. Poof! Just like that. It fell blank again. I'm not sure how long I remained in that state… It felt like years.

Might as well have been- when I had finally came to, I wasn't in the streets, or even a hospital for that matter- I was just lying out in some forest somewhere. It was awfully barren for a forest at that- there were rather large gaps within the treecover, leaving large gaps exposing the otherwise blank sky. Figuring the business with the lights was some weird dream, I attempted to struggle back to my feet as my eyes slowly began to adjust. I simply felt a shock of pain for my actions and fell back with a cry, my legs not bothering to respond in the least.

Though the shock of it all brought me back to a state of clarity. You don't DREAM when unconscious- you merely feel as if you don't exist for a period of time. Not to mention that… Well, something was definitely odd here.

The air was absolutely still. Nothing seemed to move in the least around here- once my eyes had properly adjusted to the surroundings, I saw random chucks of boulder simply suspended in mid air. Where…?

It was then that this frightening purple thing popped up in my line of vision.

"Wheheh? He's awake!"

I flinched. What in the hell WAS that…thing? It seemed like a nasty little bugger, with the creepy laugh and such… wait, where those GEMS? Regardless, I doubted they'd come off the critter, and I didn't particularly want to see what would happen if I tried. I promptly made an attempt to get up again and haul ass out of there, though the creature used the palm of it's three-clawed hand to push me back down.

"Whehe! What's the rush? Your injuries are bad, so very bad, yes! Were you set upon by the escapees?"

...Well, at least it seemed to speak English I guess... Not knowing how to answer, I imagine I simply looked on dumbly. "…"

... Wait, did that thing call me a he just now?

The nasty-thing tilted its head, its mouth seemingly invisible against it's seemingly hexagon-shaped face. Bleh. "Wehehe...heh... Flitch... are you all right? Was it then?"

"Flitch?" I was more of thinking out loud to myself more than anything, though the name came out as a question. The purple thing looked slightly alarmed, and continued for me, studdering a bit. "Y-Yes, Flitch! One of the ranks of Sableye working under M-Master Dusknoir an-an-and over him, Master Dialga! D-Don't you remember?"

I simply shook my head, having not the slightest clue what in the hell he was talking about. What was a Dialga? Was he a bigger version of these things?.. Though, the name seemed so... so.... I don't know. These critters were just sort of creepy. Dialga didn't seem like a name one of them would have... Well, there were at least fifty questions I could have asked this thing, but... Well, the one that he had described me as being was the most prominant in my mind.

"What's a Sableye?"

Purple thing froze. Then he lost it. I watched as he dashed off into the forest in a panic, all the while yelling about how 'Flitch' had amnesia and laughing his eerie little laugh. I sighed with relief as he fled- having that sort of thing by your side while incapable of movement isn't exactly comforting... Though I didn't want to stay here and wait for the critter to return with friends and make a meal of me. What to do?

... Well, my arms still had some strength in them didn't they? I could probably drag myself around with them to some extent and hopefully find somewhere to hide in the undergrowth. It wasn't the greatest plan, though it'd save me a few problems if I was lucky. Lashing a hand out at the dirt, I grabbed, attempting to roll my corpse over to lay on my stomach. With a bit of protest from my legs, the task was managed. Much to my surprise, it was easier to perform than I thought- why, I felt lighter, somehow.

It was that moment it truly hit me. From lying facing up, I hadn't noticed before... Though I had only three fingers on my... purple... hand, not to mention rather sharp claws, this fact being recognizable even with the dirt covering most of the lower half of my nails... Just like that... No...

At that moment, I, for lack of a better reaction, screamed.

I know what a Sableye is now.

---

:// To Be Continued...


End file.
